When operating machines, especially in woodworking or other disciplines where constant manipulation of the work product must be done in order to properly and aesthetically complete the work, it is particularly useful to have adjustments or attachments made that are easy and ergonomic to utilize. After repeated work over the space of even a few hours, temporary or permanent damage to the hands or muscles of the user can occur. In order to continue work and produce a high quality product, a solution must be provided in order to allow the craftsman to safely and repeatedly operate such machines. Such an attachment that enables a user to have a system where one can combine molding operations and sanding operations, common tasks done subsequently in the woodworking industry, would be beneficial.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in attachments for sanding tools. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,828 to Picou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,706 to Chuang, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,609 to Miller, Jr. These prior art references are representative of sanding tool attachments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a such a system in which molding and sanding operations can be combined into a single system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.